El viaje de mi vida
by azuritha
Summary: A veces tienes que vivir una vida que no es la tuya, solo tienes que vivirla para no hacer sufrir a tus seres queridos, pero al fin y al cabo esa no es tu vida, tienes que salir y vivir las cosas por ti misma, cometer errores, tienes que seguir a tu corazón aunque sea absurdo...pero eso no lo puedo hacer sin ti matt, te necesito...¿me ayudaras?... -contigo todo bonita.-
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! tanto tiempo verdad! bueno es que estaba poniendo mi vida en orden, mis estudios y organizándome y muchas cosas mas. pero termine y quise entrar a aqui para leer de una de mis parejas favoritas, pero como siempre, de mi pareja favorita no hay muchos fic es por eso que revisando uno de mis viejos archivos me encontré con este! obvio que lo retoque jajaj asi que realmente espero que les guste, a mi me encanta la idea bien no les doy mas charla a leer.**

* * *

1

Soy la típica niña perfecta, la que siempre obedece a sus mayores y la que demuestra que todo siempre está bien, aunque me esté muriendo por dentro. La de gran inteligencia, con una postura correcta, siempre bien vestida, siempre bien peinada, educada con las mejores institutrices y siempre teniendo lo que desea, por lo menos eso es lo que mi papá cree. Suena a una gran vida he, pero no, perdí toda mi personalidad y mi libertad. Ser la hija del presidente no es fácil, para nada, pero después de la muerte de mi madre, mi papá quedo devastado, así que decidí hacer caso omiso a lo que yo sentía y solo hacia lo que mi padre quería, de esa forma podría olvidar su dolor.

Mi cumpleaños número 18 ya está por venir y lo único que deseo de verdad es ser libre, hacer lo que me plazca, lo que en verdad quiero, es realizar un viaje, quiero recorrer ciudades y comer toda clase de comidas, para terminar con el espectáculo mas hermoso del mundo, ver las luces del festival de odaiba, toda la ciudad se enciende con luces preciosas que hipnotizan a cualquiera, hay fuegos artificiales y hay una armonía en el ambiente que te envuelve, las personas están felices, hay tiendas y todo es precioso, o por lo menos eso es lo que dicen, porque hasta ahora nunca he salido de mi mansión, terrible verdad, que hoy espero revertir. Este es un deseo que lo tengo pensado desde mucho antes, desgraciadamente no tenia el valor de decir a mi padre, pero eso cambiara hoy cambiara, porque hoy es el día en que me atreveré a hablar con mi padre.

.-Papa, por favor se cuidarme sola, mira en dos días será mi cumpleaños y solo quiero salir, ver el mundo, si solo me dieras la oportunidad.-

.- exactamente que quieres ver Hikari.-

.- que… ha pues todo papá, ciudades, quiero probar la comida, quiero conocer lugares, la naturaleza papá y por sobre todo ver las luces del festival, oh si tu supier….-

.- Hikari tu puedes verlas desde aquí, desde la mansión.- dijo sin mucha importancia y interrumpiendo mis palabras.

.- Pero papá, no es lo mismo, en cada lugar se viven experiencias nuevas, por ejemplo, me contaste que tú y mamá se conocieron en ese festival cuando tenían 18 años.-

.-Y eso que tiene que ver.-

.- quiero ir a ese mágico lugar que describe mi mamá en su diario, he esperado toda mi vida por este momento, ella tenía 18 cuando fue y yo los tendré pronto.-dije poniéndome frente a él, tratando de llamar su atención.

.- Hikari, si quieres salir puedes ir a los jardines.-

.- pero papá, me los conozco de memoria, además no quiero estar aquí toda mi vida encerrada.-

.- No hija, el mundo es peligroso, además aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas y si deseas algo te lo damos en seguida.-

.- Papá, solo deseo una cosa y es poder ver el mundo, quiero ir a ese festival y ver cuando enciendan las luces en toda la ciudad, poder ver…-

.- No tendremos esta conversación de nuevo Hikari.-

.- Por favor papá, solo quiero ser normal, solo Kari y no la hija del presidente.-

.- ya te dije que no, aquí estas bien, te damos lo que tú quieres, aquí está todo para que sobrevivas.-

.- ¿Sobrevivir? ¿Crees que esto es vida? No tengo amigos, jamas he salido fuera de aquí, y eso no es justo, porque no me entiendes papá.- dije exasperada

.-Entiéndeme tu a mi Hikari, no hablare del tema, tu no saldrás de aquí nunca.-

.-Pero papa…-

.- ¡No quiero perderte!, ya me paso una vez y me odie por eso, lo siento pero no saldrás de aquí nunca Hikari.- dijo con sus manos en mis hombros.

.- si papá.- dije resignada, no quería provocar una pelea.

Me retire de la sala y me fui a mi habitación.

.- señor presidente su avión ya está aquí.-

.- si.-

.- le ocurre algo señor.-

.- ah… nada, es solo que, no sé qué hacer con Hikari.-

.- tenga paciencia señor, seguro que se le pasara con un bonito regalo y una buena fiesta de cumpleaños.-

.- ojala así sea, vámonos.-

* * *

Si papá, si papá, era lo único que sabía decir, el rezo ya me lo sabía de memoria, soy una tonta, jamás saldré de aquí, lo siento madre, no podré cumplir tus deseos.- dije mirando una foto de mi madre y yo cuando era más pequeña.

Mi madre murió en un accidente de política. Recuerdo que tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño y estaba haciendo un escándalo en el escenario, mi padre estaba dando una conferencia para la postulación de presidentes del país, y como familia teníamos que estar ahí arriba junto a él para que se mostrara esa imagen familiar y de unión. Esa conferencia era una de las más importantes, además de ser la última, por esa razón mi padre estaba muy presionado en esos días, así que solo le pidió a mi madre que me sacara de ahí, ella con gusto me llevo, pero cuando mi padre termino de hablar alguien empezó a contradecirlo causando pánico en la gente que allí se encontraba, no paso ni un minuto cuando se originó un tiroteo, la gente comenzó a huir despavorida y no pudimos encontrar a papá ni a los guardaespaldas, una bala perdida iba en dirección a mi pero mi madre por defenderme ocupo mi lugar, para cuando mi padre llego ya era demasiado tarde. Mi padre gano las elecciones y se convirtió desde ahí en el presidente, pero...no es algo del cual se sienta orgulloso, él nunca mas fue el mismo luego de la muerte mi mamá, se refugio en su trabajo y se ocupo de mi seguridad, pero en busca de eso cometió varios errores. Creo que por esa razón mi padre no me deja hacer nada sin que él no sepa, o que no sea debajo de este techo.

Por eso no quiero contradecirlo pero…no puedo…no puedo continuar así yo quiero salir. Ya estoy harta, no se puede vivir así, ya no quiero más esto, soy una princesa encerrada en su torre, esto no es vida.

Abrí el viejo diario de mamá, fue lo único que me quedo de ella, ya que no la recuerdo, pero de alguna u otra forma leer sus palabras me hacía sentir que la tenía cerca. Una cita de pronto apareció en una de las hojas que abrí.

"_algunas veces no es lo más sensato, pero…siempre es mejor seguir a tu corazón". _Esa frase me llego como anillo al dedo…Lo siento papá pero, en esta ocasión seguiré a mi corazón.

* * *

.- ¡Señor presidente!, ¡señor presidente!-

.- lo siento, pero el presidente se acaba de ir.-

.- que, eso no puede ser.-

.- pero que es lo que ocurre.-

.- la señorita, la señorita.-

.- cálmate, que paso con la señorita.-

.- ella…escapo.-

* * *

Bueno, tengo todo lo que necesito, mis cosas, dinero y un mapa, podría decirse que no estoy tan mal haber...según este mapa…tendría que estar cerca de… a quien quiero engañar no tengo ni idea de donde estoy parada.- había caminado por un largo rato sin rumbo, en mi mente esto no parecía tan difícil.- Tengo hambre, estoy perdida, cansada y se esta haciendo de noche, porque es tan difícil…haber Kari tranquilízate, analiza la situación y piensa.- de pronto una tienda apareció en la esquina.- bien una tienda pediré indicaciones y podré comer algo, excelente.

Me acerque a la tienda pero de pronto de un callejón salieron unos tipos los cuales empezaron a molestarme.

.- mira lo que tenemos aquí.-dijo un hombre alto con apariencia depravada

.- que delicia, acaso estas perdida, necesitas compañía.-este era mas bajo pero tenia la misma mirada

.- que están haciendo, apártense de mí.-dije asustada

.-no seas así, déjanos acompañarte.- dijo el tipo alto, acercando su mano a mi espalda.

.- aléjense de mí o lo lamentaran.- dije algo insegura.

.- a sí y que no harás.- dijo otro el otro tipo casi tocándome la mejilla.

.- esto.- dije golpeado al hombre que se me acerco por atrás y dejándolo mal herido.

.- que hiciste mocosa.- dijo el hombre enojado

.- te arrepentirás.- dijo el hombre alto

Los tipos empezaron a acorralarme y me sujetaron las manos, cerré mis ojos lamentándome no haber escuchado a mi padre y esperándome lo peor.

.- hey ustedes déjenla en paz.-

mire hacia mi lado para ver de quien provenía esa voz era de un chico de cabellera rubia...y unos ojos...pero que ojos eran azules a juzgar por su apariencia podría decir que era mayor que yo.

.- que…a eres tu Ishida.-

.- no te metas en cosas que no te corresponden.- dijo el hombre bajo.

.- a si… si no se alejan lo pagaran muy caro.-

.- y que es lo que harás acaso, golpearme.-

.- eso es justo lo que haré…-

En un santiamén el chico de cabellos dorados había acabado con los dos tipos, levantándome del suelo con su mano.-

.-estas bien.-

.- si.-

.-te arrepentirás de esto ishida…se lo diremos al jefe.-

.- pues tú dile lo que quieras.-

.- tú sabes que eso no te conviene, le debes mucho.-dijo aquel hombre moviendo los dedos en señal de dinero.

.- lárgate antes que les de otra paliza

Luego de ese episodio los 2 tipos se largaron corriendo.

.- aa, vaya, pero que día, ahora tendré que abandonar la ciudad.-

.- he yo…gracias.-dije un poco avergonzada

.- no deberías andar a estas horas por aquí es peligroso, eso cualquiera lo sabe, a menos que seas esa clase de chica.-

.-qué.. De que hablas, yo no soy de aquí y no, no soy de ese tipo de chica.- dije escusandome y avergonzada.

.-claro, lo que tú digas.-

.- es enserio, solo… me perdí.-

.- bueno, entonces nos vemos.-

.- espera…por favor y si esos chicos vuelven.-

.- bueno tendrás que resolverlo tu sola, adiós.-

.- por favor déjame acompañarte.-

.- que.-

.- que me dejes acompañarte, dijiste que tenias que salir de la ciudad, pues yo también necesito eso,.-

.- yo ando solo siempre, tu solo seras una carga para mi.-

.- no no lo seré te lo prometo, además yo puedo ayudarte también aquel hombre dijo que le debías dinero a alguien yo te pagare si me acompañas , y y te puedo comprar la comida, ademas pagare la bencina pero...no me dejes aqui.-

.- no lo creo.-

.- por favor no se en donde estoy y necesito de verdad irme de aquí, no conozco a nadie, solo a ti, ayúdame por favor.-

.-…adiós y que estés bien.-

* * *

Empece a caminar sin importarme lo que le pasara aquella chica pero mi conciencia me impidió avanzar. Mire para atrás y aquella chica miraba un mapa con su cara llena de confusión, creo que me dio pena.

.- creo que me arrepentiré de esto.-

Camine hasta ella y la mire.

.- espero que de verdad no me estorbes.-

.- que…ho pospuesto que no, gracias muchas, gracias.-

.- si lo que tu digas.-

Es un tanto extraño y muy descortés pero...el me salvo y eso denota que el no es mala persona, es lo único que tengo así que debo confiar en el.

Espero que mama tenga razón y no me arrepienta de seguir mi corazón.

* * *

**y que les pareció espero sus comentarios tengan lindo jueves ;)**

**AZURITHA**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias ivymon! me alegro que te guste! y por ser la única...:( y la primera te dedico este capi a ti! :)

* * *

2

.-escucha matt, en este mismo momento eres un problema en mi trasero, o devuelves lo que te llevaste o te entregare a la policía.-

.- si tú me entregas, te vas conmigo.-

.- así…haber si puedes hablar con una bala metida en la cabeza...-dijo riendo aquel y sombrío hombre de aspecto tenebroso.- tienes una semana, si no me traes ese dinero…- hizo una señal con su mano de un disparo.- entendiste rubio.-

.- si.- dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

.- ahora sal inmediatamente de aquí…-

El chico salió por la puerta con una enorme preocupación en el pecho, de donde sacaría tal suma de dinero en una semana…

.- oye matt, sí que la hiciste esta vez.- hablo un tipo con parche en el ojo y con muy desagradables facciones.

.- cállate.-

.- uii, estas delicado hoy.-

.- mira, si no me dejas tranquilo te las veras conmigo.- dijo el chico rubio agarrando al tipo por el cuello.

.- quieres que le diga al jefe que te estas peleando con sus más importantes miembros, acaso quieres eso.-

.- no seas tan malo… jaja, el pobre ya tiene muchos problemas.- dijo otro individuo con un sombrero en su cabeza

Los hombres desaparecieron riendo de aquel perturbado chico. Tenía un problema gigante y su vida dependía de ello, desde hace ya algunos años él trabajaba para aquel hombre haciendo trabajos turbios… principalmente de robo, lo que el jefe le mandaba a hacer él lo hacía, pues él lo alimentaba y le daba un hogar. Esos dos hombres que lo molestaron eran los mas importantes de la sociedad, los buscaban en todos lados y hacían los trabajos mas difíciles, eran peligrosos. Pero aquel rubio ya se había acostumbrado a estar rodeados de ladrones y asesinos, sabia como debía actuar, serio y rudo, no mostrando ni un poco de sentimientos, ni cordialidades pues si demostraba alguna señal de emociones, sabia que caería en su fin. Por eso mismo se había alejado de la gente, guardando todo rastro de sentimientos, modales, se comportaba frió e insociable, su vida se había tornado solitaria y vacía.

Se dirigió camino a su casa que no estaba tan lejos del lugar de reuniones que tenían con sus demás "compañeros de trabajo". entro en su departamento, se tiro en un sofá viejo y desgastado, cerro los ojos intentando no pensar en nada por un momento.

Para cuando despertó se había hecho muy tarde, el sol ya se había escondido y la noche se había aproximado. Tomo su chaqueta, su celular y su mochila, abrió la puerta de su casa y la cerro tras él. Tenía que conseguir ese dinero, pero para obtenerlo tendría que salir a buscarlo. Se encamino por la ciudad pensando en que podría hacer para devolverle todo a su violento jefe. En general su barrio no era el mejor de todos, ahí pasaban todo tipo de cosas, pero en cuanto sus ojos vieron a esa pequeña chica siendo atacada por los dos tipos que lo habían molestado en la mañana, se le partió el corazón.

Sin pensar más reacciono.

.- hey ustedes déjenla en paz.- dijo con coraje

.- que…a eres tu.- dijo el que tenía un parche en un ojo y de apariencia sombría.

.- no te metas en cosas que no te corresponden.- dijo el otro, el del sombrero

.- si no se alejan lo pagaran muy caro.-

.- y que es lo que harás acaso, golpearme.-

.- eso es justo lo que haré…- dijo no tomando en cuenta las consecuencias de su acto

En un santiamén el chico de cabellos dorados había acabado con los dos tipos, levantándome del suelo con su mano.-

.-estas bien.- le dijo a la chica que estaba tirada en la acera.

.- si.-

.-te arrepentirás de esto ishida…se lo diremos al jefe.-

.- pues tú dile lo que quieras.-

.- tú sabes que eso no te conviene, le debes mucho y si se entera de lo que nos hiciste, te matara.-dijo aquel hombre moviendo los dedos en señal de dinero.

.- lárgate antes que les de otra paliza.- dijo sin importancia.

No puede ser…que rayos hice. Fue uno de los pensamientos que se asomó en su cabeza, pues tenía muy claro lo que significaría todo lo ocurrido.-

.- rayos, tendré que abandonar la ciudad.- dijo en voz alta olvidando que estaba en presencia de aquella inocente chica.

.- he yo…gracias.-dijo la chica

.- no deberías andar a estas horas por aquí es peligroso, eso cualquiera lo sabe, a menos que seas esa clase de chica.- dijo algo irritado

.-qué…De que hablas, yo no soy de aquí.- dijo escusandome.

.-claro lo que tú digas.-

.- es enserio, solo… me perdí.-

.- bueno extranjera, ten un lindo viaje entonces, nos vemos.-

.- espera…por favor, si esos chicos vuelven.-

.- bueno tendrás que resolverlo tu sola, adiós.-

Era lo más natural en él actuar así, pues todas las situaciones en su vida le habían enseñado a suprimir cualquier tipo de emoción o sentimiento.

.- por favor déjame acompañarte.-

.- que.- dijo asombrado

.- que me dejes acompañarte, dijiste que tenías que salir de la ciudad, pues yo también necesito eso.-

.- yo siempre ando solo , tú serias una carga para mí.- dijo con un tono arrogante y una mirada fría.

.- no, no lo seré te lo prometo, además yo puedo ayudarte también, puedo comprar la comida o pagar los gastos.- dijo la pequeña en forma de súplica.

.- no lo creo.-

.- por favor no se en donde estoy y necesito de verdad irme de aquí no conozco a nadie, solo a ti ayúdame por favor.-

.-…adiós.-

El chico comenzó a caminar sin importarle lo que le pasara aquella chica, pero algo ocurrió dentro de él quizás fue su conciencia o sintió lastima de aquella chica, o simplemente el hecho de que ella le daría dinero. Sea cual sea la razón el volvió hacia donde estaba la chica.

.- creo que me arrepentiré de esto.-

Camino hasta ella y la miro.

.- espero que de verdad no me estorbes.-

.- que…hooo por supuesto que no, gracias muchas gracias, te daré lo que quieras, solo llévame a una parte en especial y me traes devuelta aquí.- dijo en forma de trato.

.- mira a ver si lo entendí bien, yo te llevo a donde tú quieres, te devuelvo hasta acá y tu me darás la cantidad de dinero que necesito.-

.- si por supuesto.-

.- pero es una cantidad enorme.-

.- yo te la doy, los números que sean.-

.- y que me hace creer a mí que cumplirás con eso, solo eres una niña, de donde sacarías tanto dinero.-

.- tengo mis recursos, ademas, escúchame bien, te lo estoy prometiendo y cuando yo doy mi palabra, la cumplo.-dijo la misteriosa chica con ojos bien grandes y serios.

.- está bien, está bien.-

.- tenemos un trato.-

.- si.-

.- esto es genial, muchas gracias.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando la vio sonreír, algo dentro de su ser se movió, simplemente giro su cabeza y camino seguido de la chica quien rápidamente levanto su mochila e intento seguirle el paso.

* * *

Caminaron hasta la casa de aquel chico en busca de su auto.

.- este es mi auto.-

.- guau….enserio tienes tu propio auto…eso es genial.-

.- si… realmente no eres de por aquí.-

.-claro que no, ya te lo había dicho.- dije subiendo a su auto era muy bonito y combinaba perfectamente con él.

.- ¿no crees que eres muy pequeña para escapar de casa?, mejor te llevo a tu hogar.- dijo serio y mirándome.

.- ya no puedo volver, no puedo traicionar a mi corazón yo... debo hacer esto.- dije perdida en mis pensamientos, pero me di cuenta de que el me miraba extrañado.- aaademás no soy tan pequeña.-

.- está bien si tu insistes, no preguntare mas.- que chica más extraña.- ha por cierto mi nombre es matt.-

.- ah…el mío es hikari, quiero decir Kari…jejeje.- estoy tan acostumbrada a decir mi nombre que pase por alto la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo como solamente Kari.

.-claro.- dijo mirándome extraño.

.- sabes, esto es emocionante.- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

.- ¿porque?-

.- bueno porque…yo no…soy de las que salen mucho y salir con un extraño jamás, sin ofender claro.-

.- ok.-

Esta chica es tan extraña parece que salió de una tarjeta de felicitación. Si estuviera en todos mis cabales nunca la habría ayudado, yo no soy de las personas que ayudan y que se preocupan de los demás, solo me preocupo por mí, por mi felicidad y esto de brindar hospitalidad, simplemente no va conmigo. Pero ella era mi boleto de salida, ya que me dará el dinero que necesito para arreglar mis asuntos, solo por eso la llevare hasta allá y en cuanto lleguemos, me iré.

.-oye matt.-

.- dime.-

.-cuál es tu edad.-

.- mi edad.- dije mirándola de reojo ya que iba mirándola carretera.- pues tengo 22.-

.- am….-

.- tú no debes pasar de unos 18, ¿verdad?-

.- qué bueno que preguntas… estoy de cumpleaños en 2 días más, cumplo 18.-dije orgullosa.

.-que bueno….-. Dije sin importancia

.- ¿y no me preguntaras que deseo?- dijo con ojos suplicantes.

.- em…que deseas.- Dije como una pregunta por seguir la conversación, casi sin importancia a la respuesta.

.- pues…quiero ser libre.-

La mire un tanto extrañado por la respuesta y el silencio se apodero de nosotros.

.- oye matt… -

.- dime.-

.- y a donde nos dirigimos.-

.- estoy saliendo a la carretera y buscaremos algún lugar para dormir.-

.- ¿para dormir?, ¿no conducirás?-

.- sé que me comprometí a ayudarte, pero no puedo manejar toda la noche, necesito dormir además debemos planear exactamente tu viaje.-

.- no, no me mal entiendas, solo creí que no pararías, pero de todas formas está bien.-

.- y donde quieres que te lleve exactamente.- dije serio

.- yo quiero verlo todo…no me importa por donde debo empezar, solo… quiero verlo todo, y quiero estar presente en el festival de odaiba, con eso soy feliz.-

.-enserio... vaya en que rayos me metí.- dije casi olvidando la presencia de Kari.

Hubo un momento de silencio

.- siento darte problemas.-

.-mmm...-

Viajamos por unas horas más hasta que llegamos un motel, jamás había estado en alguno, siempre estuve en hoteles de 5 estrellas y toda la elegancia y comodidades…pero un motel, me sentía emocionada, era toda una aventura para mí.

.- mira chico solo me queda una habitación, la tomas o la dejas.-

.- la tomo, la tomo, no te tienes para que enojarte.-

Miraba todo con gran detalle.

.- oye que haces…-

.- he pues, nunca había estado en un lugar así y yo solo…

.- déjate de mirar y sígueme.-

.- si.- dije algo decepcionada pues matt habla muy seco y de cierta forma siento que mi presencia lo molesta, como si no quisiere hacer esto y como si fuese una carga.

Seguimos por un largo pasillo y se podían escuchar algunos ruidos muy poco comunes para mí, de hecho el lugar no estaba bien aseado y olía a alcohol y cigarros.

.- es aquí.-

.- si.-

Entramos y por lo menos la habitación no estaba tan mal…había un sillón que daba hacia el televisor, un mini bar, un baño con lo básico y por supuesto una cama…una cama…solo una cama.

.- no había más habitaciones, solo quedaba esta, así que tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el sillón.-

.- pero…. ¿no estarás incomodo ahí?, porque no duermes….-

.- no, estaré bien.-

.- bueno.-

.- voy y vuelvo, quédate aquí.-

.- si, no te preocupes.-

Se escuchó la puerta cerrar y con ello el aviso de que Matt había salido de la habitación, dejándome sola. Me acosté en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y a pesar de que me sentía un tanto sola y triste por el comportamiento frio de matt, no me importo, cerré los ojos y pensé que realmente estaba fuera de mi casa, estaba lejos de las ordenes y cordialidades, de la disciplina y la carga, las comodidades…lejos de mi padre…ese último pensamiento me rondaba en la cabeza, que diría mi padre al verme aquí en este lugar con un completo desconocido, se habrá dado cuenta de que ya no estoy, como reaccionaria.

.- urg... basta Kari…ya estás aquí y todo saldrá bien.- me dije a mi misma para darme algo de confianza.

Estaba por levantarme cuando se escuchó abrir la puerta principal de la habitación.

.- ¡matt! Llegaste.- dije algo sorprendida

.-si, creí que tendrías hambre y fui por algo de comer, también le pedí a una pareja de al lado si tenía algo que usaras para dormir…toma.-

Me tiro un poleron largo y un paquete de galletas, en el fondo estaba seguro de que él era bueno y se preocupaba por mí.

.- gracias.- dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.-

.- hice lo normal, así que no me agradezcas.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado e indiferente.

.- está bien.-

Preparamos unos sándwiches y comimos viendo una película, para mí eso era vida, matt solo me miraba como observándome y a mí no me importaba porque sabía que no era tan mal chico como aparentaba. Al paso del tiempo me empezó a dar sueño y me fui a la cama, el por supuesto quedo en el sillón.

.- seguro que estas cómodo.-

.- seguro.-

.- está bien, que duermas bien matt.-

Me acomode y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

La mire mientras dormía, pienso en cuáles serán sus motivos para escapar de casa, ella era buena y amable, no se veía alguien rebelde o mal intencionada, todo lo contrario es muy educada y cortes, a pesar de todo lo frió y distante que soy ella trata de buscarle el lado bueno. Hay veces en que ella tiene una mirada triste y ese deseo constante de ser libre me trae un tanto preocupado…. Se goza en las cosas más comunes para mi…definitivamente esta chica es diferente.

Me acurruque en el sillón y dormí.

* * *

Me pueden decir que es eso tan importante que me tienen que decir que no puede esperar hasta el otro día, estaba en una junta.-

.- lo sentimos señor pero ha ocurrido algo muy malo en verdad y requerimos su presencia de inmediato.-

.- no me lo puedes decir por teléfono.-

.- no señor…es sobre la señorita.-

.- que le ocurrió a hikari.-

.- ella…escapo.-

.- que hizo que…-

.- ella escapo de casa señor, esta tarde…no sabemos cómo, ni en donde está, pero ya mandamos a buscarla.-

.- eso no puede ser y como ocurrió eso.-dijo el hombre exaltado.

.- no lo sabemos con certeza señor, pero tranquilícese, conversamos con la gente del pueblo y creen haberla visto esta misma tarde en una tienda de la ciudad.-

.- esto no puede ser…viajare de inmediato… nadie puede enterarse de esto, nadie, si la prensa se entera nos devorara vivos.-

.- no se preocupe, todo está en misión secreta.-

.- está bien síganle el rastro yo llegare por la mañana.-

.- si señor.-

* * *

.- kari…despierta.-

.- m…-

.- debemos irnos.-

.- que…am…si…- dijo somnolienta.

.-te espero afuera vístete y nos iremos.-

.- está bien.-

Matt se paró, recogió algunas cosas y se fue de la habitación.

.-m…que donde estoy…he…-dije parándome rápido y mirando el cuarto.-no fue un sueño…¡NO FUE UN SUEÑO!- todo lo que había vivido, en verdad paso…no me lo imagine.

Me vestí, peine mi cabello y arregle mis cosas para encontrarme con matt.

.- buenos días.- dije animada.

.- buenos días.- dijo matt recargado en la pared.- estas lista.-

.- si.-

.- muy bien, iremos a desayunar por el camino.-

.- está bien.-

Me subí al auto y seguimos.

.- como dormiste.-

.- bien.-

.- que bueno, estaba un tanto preocupada que estuvieras incomodo.-

.-no te preocupes.-

El silencio se apodero del momento, en realidad ya estaba más o menos acostumbrada a la actitud de indiferencia de matt pero…de todos modos era incómodo para mí.

.- desayunaremos aquí.-dijo estacionándose

.- está bien.-

Era un local muy agradable, de un ambiente hogareño.

.- sentémonos aquí.-

.- está bien.-

.- ¿qué les puedo servir?-

.-em…. Ay… no lo sé jamás he comido en un lugar así.- dije mirándola con cara de súplica.

La camarera y matt me miraban un tanto extrañados y a decir verdad algo molestos.

.- tráiganos 2 desayunos especiales, el mío con un café… ¿tú quieres leche o café?-

.- leche.-

.- ok, anotado se los traigo en seguida.-

.- muchas gracias señorita.- dije amablemente.

.- ¿siempre eres así?

.- así como.-

.- ¿tan ingenua, indecisa y amigable con los demás?-

.- creo que si.-

Por qué se comporta tan así…es decir, está bien él es mayor, pero su actitud ya no me estaba gustando.

.- pero si no te gusta como soy, puedo seguir sola desde aquí.- dije seca mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

.- no me….- estaba por contestarme cuando un boletín de extrema urgencia que pasaban por la televisión lo interrumpió.

…_¿Problemas en la presidencia?...tenemos testigos que afirman que el presidente habría cancelado una importante reunión en una de las grandes ciudades, esta reunión, resolvería algunos problemas del estado de máxima importancia y llegarían a un acuerdo para la solución de ellos, pero sin previo aviso abandono la sala de juntas la noche pasada y se dirigió a su mansión en nada menos que en helicóptero, ¿que habrá pasado para que nuestro presidente haya salido así?, es una interrogante que todos tenemos, no lo sabemos con exactitud pero rumores dicen que su hija habría desaparecido… pero como decimos son solo rumores, no lo hemos afirmado, pero cuando la confirmemos seremos los primeros en comunicar…tengan buen día.. Se despide NB noticias._

.- hay por dios.- dije preocupada.

.- vaya…que noticia, seguro solo está en una de las casas de sus amigas o quizás en un viaje a Francia…gastándose nuestro dinero.- dijo algo rencoroso matt.

.- eso no es cierto.- dije sin pensar.- tal vez solo salió a pasear por que se sentía mal y ya volverá.-

.- quizás…-

.- aquí está su comida, gracias por esperar, que la disfruten.- dijo la señorita marchándose a tomar el pedido de las mesas siguientes.

.- o quizás…solo está presumiendo por ahí.-

.- sabes que…eres una persona arrogante…odiosa y sobretodo descortés, prefiero viajar sola que con alguien como tu.- dije sin pensar tome mis cosas y me fui de la mesa en dirección a la salida.

La verdad la noticia me había quedado bomba, no esperaba que se supiera tan rápido que no estaba, ahora que haría, no podría seguir adelante con mi deseo… y mi padre…!no puede ser! mi padre me castigaría de por vida. Todo eso me daba vueltas en mi cabeza además de ese estúpido de matt…

.- quien se cree que es…una cosa es ser frio y lejano pero otra cosa bien distinta es ser mal educado, no soportare sus opiniones más…- quizás todo esto fue un error jamás debí salir de mi casa.

.- rayos…qué más da…ella quería que yo la acompañara, pero si quiere ir sola que vaya…- mire para atrás y no pude dejarla ir, algo me decía que debía ir con ella y protegerla. Además necesitaba ese dinero como a dé lugar.

.- Kari…espera…-

.- que pasa.- dijo algo enojada.

.-lo siento…no quise decir eso, siento hablarte mal y…ser descortés.-

.- no te preocupes…todo perdonado.-

.- muy bien terminemos entonces de desayunar para seguir con nuestro día.-

.- muy bien.-

Terminamos de desayunar y seguimos rumbo a nuestro destino.


End file.
